yoshisstoryfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario Odyssey IPad
Mario Odyssey IPad is the game from IOS. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Princess Peach * Bowser * Yoshi * Jaxi * Shiverian * Tostarenan * Shiverian Racer * Lochlady * Shiverian Elder * Steam Gardener * Glydon * New Donker * Bubblainian * Volbonon * Ruined Dragon Friender * Koopa Freerunner * Fishin' Lakitu * Captain Toad * Toad * Toadette * Hint Toad * Talkatoo * Banktoad * Employee Toad * Friendly Broodals Enemies * Astro Lanceur - Moon Kingdom * Ant Trooper - Lego Kingdom * Amp - Bowser's Kingdom * Bowser - Cloud Kingdom * Broodal Robot - Seaside Kingdom * Bomp - Mushroom Kingdom * Cheep Cheep - Lake Kingdom * Chain Chomp - Cascade Kingdom * Cheep Chomp - Lake Kingdom * Donkey Kong - Metro Kingdom Festival * Dry Bones - Moon Kingdom * Dark Bones - Lost Kingdom * Eep Cheep - Lake Kingdom * El Toro - Empty Kingdom * Eagle - Sand Kingdom * Foo - Cloud Kingdom * Feather Shooter - Cloud Kingdom * Fly Trap - Cloud Kingdom * Fox Dog - Cap Kingdom * Fish - Lake Kingdom * Gargantua Blargg - Luncheon Kingdom * Hop-Chops - Cascade Kingdom * Iguana Licking - Wooded Kingdom * Jump Lagger - Cascade Kingdom * Klepto - Lost Kingdom * Lakitu - Wooded Kingdom * Monty Mole - Wooded Kingdom * Nostril Drill - Wooded Kingdom * Olly Lanceur - Snow Kingdom * Poison Piranha Plant - Wooded Kingdom * Piranha Creeper - Sand Kingdom * Porcupuffer - Lake Kingdom * Rocky Wrench - Sand Kingdom * Spiny - Lost Kingdom * Spike Top - Cap Kingdom * Spike - Cascade Kingdom * Thwomp - Metro Kingdom * Tostarena Chincho - Cap Kingdom * Tropical Wiggler - Cascade Kingdom, Lost Kingdom, Bowser's Kingdom * Urban Stingby - Dark Side * Wiggler - Darker Side * Yolk - School Kingdom Kingdoms 1. Cap Kingdom - Bonneton 2. Cascade Kingdom - Fossil Falls 3. Sand Kingdom - Tostarena 4. Lake Kingdom - Lake Lamode 5. Wooded Kingdom - Steam Gardens 6. Cloud Kingdom - Nimbus Arena 7. Lost Kingdom - Forgotten Isle 8. Metro Kingdom - New Donk City 9. Snow Kingdom - Shiveria 10. Seaside Kingdom - Bubblaine 11. Luncheon Kingdom - Mount Volbono 12. Ruined Kingdom - Crumbleden 13. Bowser's Kingdom - Bowser's Castle 14. Moon Kingdom - Honeylune Ridge 15. Mushroom Kingdom - Peach's Castle 16. Dark Side - Rabbit Ridge 17. Darker Side - Culmina Crater 18. Stampy's Kingdom - Stampy's Lovely World 19. Funland Kingdom - Stampy's Funland 20. Shiverian's World - Snowy World 21. Lego Kingdom - Lego Land 22. Underwater Kingdom - Dolphin Ruins 23. Lighting Kingdom - Traffic Stoplight 24. Church Kingdom - Highlighted Castle 25. Yoshi's Kingdom - Yoshi's Island 26. Retro Kingdom - Retro Garage 27. Arcade Kingdom - Machinegamer 28. Halloween Kingdom - Halloween Night 29. Christmas Kingdom - Christmas Midday 30. School Kingdom - School Day 31. Empty Kingdom - The Block Power Moons in Halloween Kingdom # Trick or Treat! Captain Toad - Ask Captain Toad. # Jammin' in the Halloween Kingdom - Play music that Toad wants to hear something. # Ghoul School - It is behind the school.